harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Anissa (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Anissa and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Anissa (Anise in the Japanese version) is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Anissa is a very kind and soft-spoken girl who resides at Souffle Farm. She has a very "dreamy" outlook on things, but is also very serious when it comes to her perspectives and her goals. She not only works on the farm but is also practicing in medicine and can be found hanging around the Clinic. First Meeting When you first start the game, Mayor Hamilton will assign you to work at Souffle Farm for a few days whilst your house is being built. After your first day of working there you will return back inside to go to sleep and a cut scene will occur and you will meet Anissa. Schedule Regular Day Before Marriage: 6:00am-2:00pm/ souffle farm 2:00pm-4:00pm/ganache mine district 4:00pm-6:00am/souffle farm Regular Day After Marriage: Coming soon. Loves and Likes Loves: "Oh my, Are you sure... that I deserve something so valuable? Thank you." *Herb Tea *Strawberries *Perfumes *Yogurt *Pickled Eggplant *Pickled Turnip *Blue Herbs *Shining Baumkuchen *Potana root Likes: "This is wonderful. Thank you very much. I like it." *Herbs (not blue) *Flowers *Pickeled dishes *Very Berry juice *Tomato juice *Lavender *Cheese *Morning Glory *Perfume *Honey *Blue Mist Flowers *Lily *Rose *Pinkcat *Sunflower *Toadstool *Perfect Goat Milk Family Father: *Craig Mother: *Ruth Brother: *Taylor Infatuation Heart Events 2-Heart Event Anissa will come to your house and give you a Green Herb . 4-Heart Event Talk to Anissa before 11AM on a sunny day and she will ask you to meet her at the beach at 12:00PM. Make sure you're down the stairs by On the Hook by 12:50PM in order to see the event. The correct answer to the question she asks is "It's ALL good!" or, if you're playing the UK version, the answer is "Lots!" If you have problems triggering the event, try it on her day off. 5-Heart Event Anissa wil come to your house and give you a Super Stay Awake. Later, Anissa will request that you give her a Snowflake Flower, which can only be grown adequately in the Winter. She'll supply you with the seeds, and will wait for you to grow, harvest and give her one of these flowers. 6-Heart Event Talk to Anissa before 11AM on a sunny day and she'll ask you to meet her later at Alan's tree. Go to the tree at before 12:50PM (it's on Brownie Ranch) and she'll confess her love to you, you may then reject or accept her. Heart Lines 0 Hearts: Coming soon. 1 Heart: Coming soon. 2 Hearts: Just try your best, and I'm sure you'll do well. I have a good feeling! 3 Hearts: Coming soon. 4 Hearts: Coming soon. 5 Hearts: Coming soon. 6 Hearts: Coming soon. 7 Hearts: I'm anxious until I know you are doing well. Please watch out for yourself. 8 Hearts: ... What am I to you? I've been thinking about that lately... 9 Hearts: Everyday you are becoming more and more precious to me, and I can't live without you! 10 Hearts: I was surprised to find that I felt like that..... what feelings? My love for you. Proposing Coming soon. Marriage Lines Beginning: Coming soon. 9 Hearts: Coming soon. 10 Hearts: Coming soon. Child The bundle of joy you get from marrying Anissa will have a very "proper" personality, often being serious and associating with people in a polite and formal manner. Regardless of whether it's a boy or a girl, they will have glasses, wear green, and have brown hair and eyes. The boy's hair will be medium brown and neat with his bangs parted to the side, ending with a slight cowlick. The girl's hair will be light brown, pulled back into two, low-set pigtails, with 2 stray hairs for bangs. Rival Every bachelor and bachelorette has a rival that the main character may have to compete with for marriage. These rivals have 2 events that can be triggered which will ultimately lead to them becoming married and having a child together. The rival for Anissa's affections is Jin. Rival Events Coming soon. Rival Marriage Coming soon. Rival Child After triggering the 2 rival events between Anissa and Jin resulting in their marriage, the two of them will eventually end up with a son named Van. (NOTE! Although there is another HM character named Van in other games who's known too for having black hair and glasses, and as a travelling merchant, the two Vans are in no way related to each other.) Additional Information Coming soon. Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has 2 outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer (scroll up), and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Anissa's alternate outfit is composed of a light purple, turtle-neck sweater, a dark purple shawl and a green ribbon. The pattern on her apron has changed and she's now wearing a pair of brown boots. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes